Surgeons performing certain surgical procedures find it necessary to apply traction and countertraction to the surgical patient. For some lower extremity procedures the surgeon uses a vertically extending perineal post in the patient's perineal region to apply appropriate countertraction. The post is typically mounted on the surgical table at a post/table interface and is covered with a cylindrical pad. Intraoperative removal of the post can be problematic because the post/table interface is in a confined space under the sterile field. In addition at least the initial phase of post removal requires movement of the post in a direction parallel to its axis. This direction of motion is resisted by contact with the patient's groin and thigh tissue.